bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Luna's Personal Attire
The Sainguine Glorifier's Armour is a custom armor set worn by me, if I am ever transported to Yharnam ( Iä! Iä! Cthulhu Fhtagn! Please! Please send me there). I focus mostly on realistic level of the set as well as the protection it would provide me. This set is designed not only for men but also for vampire. Set Piece *'Kettle Hat': It's a surface-hardened Steel Kettle Hat to protect my head from attacks. The wide brim give good protection against blows from above, such as from cavalry swords, and is very useful in siege warfare as the wide brim would protect the wearer from projectiles shot or dropped from above. This also include a moveable''' steel Gorget', which is a piece of plate armour designed to protect the neck. Of course, a wound to the neck would be the last thing I ever need. The gorget is filled with natural sedative like Sage, Rosemarry to ward off the stench of blood and beast. A full helmet with fixed gorget would limit vampire users from biting the neck of their opponent, so a Kettle Hat is far more perferable. *'Dusk Plate Mail:' a 9mm thick surface-hardened steel, fluted plate mail. Plate armour was virtually invulnerable to sword slashes. It also protected the wearer well against spear or pike thrusts and provided decent defense against blunt trauma. Arrows and handgun bullets simply bound off the armour, turning me into an almost impenetrable walking fortress. Also, it's a good conductor while vampire body is a poorer conductor in comparison. So electricity would do little harm to me. *'Full-body Chainmail': Riveted chainmail made from cold iron (rather than steel) worn underneath the Plate Mail. It's a Faraday Cage and renders me completely immune to bolt damage. "Cold iron" is historically believed to repel, contain, or harm ghosts, fairies, witches, and other malevolent supernatural creatures. So it's a good magic-resistant piece of armour. *'Gambeson Jackets': 10 layers quilted Gambeson designed to be worn beneath another armour to protect the body from friction while wearing the chainmail as well as thrust attacks to the weak points of the armour. It also doubles as a winter coat. *'Daylight Wax-treated Hooded Full-body Surcoat: ' Thick and Deep blue. Its main purpose is reflecting the direct sun, which overheated it (and the soldier inside); while in poor weather they helped keep rain and the muck of battle away from the easily corroded mail links. Also it can protect a vampire from the sun. During the daylight hours, the vamp would need full coverage and a thick enough material to be practically opaque. Also, it's useful in siege warfare as the full-body cloak would protect the wearer from heated sand pour onto them from above. The wax layer outside act as a water-resistant layer, effectively protect the wearer from molten metal and hot water pour onto them from above.Pearl Ash is rubbed on the coat for more fire protection. *' Face Scarf': Provide protection from the sun. *'Orc-style Armshield:' This shield is fixed on vambrace. It is wide enough cover my face under enemy fire and yet still far more mobile than the traditional shield. Also doubles as a melee weapon. The hook on the shield can be used to hook the opponent's weapon and disarm them, or hook them from their mount. Stats (Base on real analisys rather than self-proclaim) Main Weaknesses: *Heavier than most sets ( around 38 ~ 40 kg). Invest in Strength will overcome this weakness. *Vulnerable to modern Armour Piercing Rifle rounds. *Vulnerable to warhammer and certain polearms, which are designed to beat armour. *Can not sneak on a foe easily. However, distract them with a Pebble can still do the trick. *Remove the '''Face scarf '''might disintergrate the wearer (if he/she is a vampire) during daylight hours. Hunting during the night is preferable. *Fire can still melt the wax layer of the coat and then the user is vulnerable to molten metal. Note * "Okay" means "still far higher than yours". * Silver's Mohs hardness is 2.5, lower than that of copper, so silver sword or bullets do little or no damage at all to wearer. Sorry to the witchers, your silver sword is useless here. * Pearl Ash is Potassium carbonate, and made form potash. It's a fire suppressant and is used in Fire extinguisher. * "Cold iron" is historically believed to repel, contain, or harm ghosts, fairies, witches, and other malevolent supernatural creatures. Nailing an iron horseshoe to a door was said to repel evil spirits or later, to bring good luck. In his novel ''Redgauntlet, the Scottish author Sir Walter Scott wrote, "Your wife's a witch, man; you should nail a horse-shoe on your chamber-door." * A thick full-body cloak is needed as burning sand is extremely dangerous for armour users: "They built copper and iron shields, put sand into them, and heated them over hot fire so the sand became red-hot. By means of some mechanism they threw this sand at those who had fought bravest and subjected their victims to most severe suffering. The sand penetrated through the armour into the shirts, burned the body, and it could not be helped ... they died, going mad with horrible pain, in sufferings piteous and unquenchable." — Diodorus Siculus, on the 4th century BC Siege of Tyre * Why it is immune to bolt damage: * Mobility in plate armour: Conclusion It might not looks nice, but it's scientifically accurate and still far more effective than most armour sets even in fantasy setting. Of course, I would perfer it to be enchanted for far more protection if there are mages and the like available in those fantasy settings. This set is extremely useful in a zombie apocalypse as zombies can't bite through steel. Category:Blog posts